Love Knows No Boundaries
by thatangst-yauthor
Summary: My co-author and I know there may be a million pairings for these two, but we came up with our own. *evil smirk* Anywho...be warned! It's yaoi (duh) so full of lemons! There will also be angst and swearing in later chapters so going with M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Thing Two:** This fanfiction and lemon and pairing is a result of a role-play between me and my friend. And we thought we could piss off both fandoms of the shows and create this. Or for all we know, you guys might absolutely love it. I don't know what goes on in your mind. But now we can't read straight lemons of both characters. RAWR! Well anyway we don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, Naruto, or Naruto Shippuden. This is just a fan production. And just another warning, lemons are in every chapter, yaoi lemons because they can't fricken stop! Leave reviews on how we can improve our writing please. Because me and my friend are co-authors. Enjoy!

Chapter One: My Only Love Sprung From My Only Hate

Edward and Alphonse Elric were on their trek for the Philosopher's Stone. And there was a person tagging along with them. Shikamaru Nara from the Village of the Leaves. Ed didn't know what to think of this person. He knew he had no say-so in this, this was Colonel Mustang's decision.

Shikamaru breathed a inward sigh of relief when they reached the God forsaken village. It had a name, but he forgot it. ''Great, we're here, can we go home now?'' He asked. He was never a go-get-em' type of person. He wanted to take a nap, like right now.

Ed looked at Shikamaru with a frustrated look on his face. Did this guy know how long it took to get to where they were now? To the village with the man with the Philosopher's Stone, to the Stone that was Ed and Al's salvation. And he wanted to go home? He swallowed his anger. ''But we just got here, we can't turn back now.''

(**Thing Two:** And I don't blame you if you guys want to skip to the lemon. I do it all the time reading fanfiction. We're just putting this here for, I don't know, to explain their relationship. Because it becomes this beautiful, living, breathing thing. You learn to love them.)

After a lot of fighting and Shikamaru making the incredible mistake of calling Ed short, they got to the house of the man with the Philosopher's Stone.

The man wanted a deal, he would give them the Stone if they would smuggle him back into the country. He told them that he needed an answer from them tomorrow. So they got a hotel room and Shikamaru felt like he wasn't needed anymore, so he said he would get a room of his own. But Ed said otherwise. ''Shikamaru, where are you going?''

''I can get my own room; it's not a problem really.''

Ed looked up at him, he was trying to hide the love he knew that was probably in his eyes. What was going on with him? ''No, we want you wiht us. Right, Al?'' Al nodded. But he knew that his brother was developing something more than friendship with the other boy. He could see it in the way his brother looked at him, and the way that a swift look of panic crossed his face when he said he would get a room for himself.

Shikamaru looked at Ed, he saw the love in his eyes. And all that had happened to him, and the want for someone to make all of his pain go away. He was slowly falling in love with him. He looked into Ed's intense gaze. ''Okay, I'll stay with you guys.''

To break the extremely awkward silence of the elevator ride to their floor, Shikamaru asked them a question. ''So, why are you guys after the Philosopher's Stone?''

Ed looked down. ''It's a long story. I'll tell you in the room.'' Shikamaru looked down and nodded. He felt an emotion he had never felt before. Want. He wanted Ed, and he loved him too.

They got inside the room and Shikamaru set down his ninja fanny pack (**Thing Two:** I have absolutely no idea what the real name is. And I'm more of a Naruto geek than a FMA one.) and sat down next to Ed on the bed. He was ready for a possibly long story.

Ed took a deep breath and told the sad tale of his mother's death, and how him and Al had tried to bring her back through Human Transmutation. And how Al had lost his body and Ed had lost his arm and leg.

Shikamaru raced over to Ed and hugged him tight. Al smirked and went out to go get food. Shikamaru was still hugging Ed. He could smell his hair, and it was surrounding him. HE couldn't control himself anymore. He picked up Ed's chin and kissed him.

Ed's eyes were wide for a few seconds. But he wanted this too. He kissed back the best he could, which wasn't that well because this was his first time. His hands went to Shikamaru's hair and let his hair out and ran his fingers through it.

Shikamaru started to tongue Ed. He felt hair leave its tie. It fell around his face and shoulders and hid them from the outside world. This was their moment.

Ed moaned lightly as he felt the boy's tongue enter his mouth. He heard a thud as his back hit the bed and he brought Shikamaru along with him. He felt his groin become warm as he felt his lover on top of him.

Shikamaru broke away and started to kiss down Ed's neck. He was now on top of him and could feel his excitement. He was getting excited too. Ed was sighing softly while his neck was being given loving attention. Ed's arms wrapped around Shikamaru's neck and tipped his head back to moan while his lover was getting closer with each kisss to his sweet spot.

Ed moaned loudly as Shikamaru reached his sweet spot. He could feel him smirk against his skin as he sucked on that spot while Ed began to pant. He wrapped his leg's around the boy's waist and moaned even louder. Shikamaru pulled away from Ed's neck to look at his hickey handywork. He smiled and put his cold hands up Ed's shirt.

Ed gasped at Shikamaru's cold hands on his skin. He was loving this. He never wanted to let Shikamaru go. HE never wanted his hands off his body or his lips of his own. It was the most beautiful thing he felt in his whole life. Shikamaru ran his hands up and down his chest and stomach and then slid the shirt off his own.

Shikamaru began to kiss down from the base of his neck to his pant waistband. He stopped to suck on his belly button. He slid off his underwear and pants along with Ed's. He stroked Ed's bare legs and remembered how he thought the Philosopher's Stone was beautiful. is eyes drank up the sight of Ed. Naked and flushed. He was beautiful to him. He bent down and whispered in Ed's ear while he was stroking his legs. ''The Philosopher's Stone is nothing compared to you, my dear.'' He kissed Ed while he gently slid into him. He sighed at the feeling of being inside him. Ed grimaced at the pain, so he waited until Ed gave him the signal.

Ed waited a few minutes and just felt primal pleasure fromt the sensation he was feeling of Shikamaru being inside him. He tilted his head back and moaned out. ''Move,'' he moaned in between words, ''please.'' Then he started to move, only a little, but all the same the friction was amazing to both of them. He started to let out little mewls and moans while Shikamaru grunted softly and continued with his pace.

They went at it for a good long time. Until they both screamed and came. And Al walked in on them while they were at it. But all in all, they both felt the beginning of something beautiful.

**Thing One:** Well, I say that's a pretty good beginning to the story. And Al walked in on them because he wanted to give them apple pie. *giggles like the sick fangirl I am* My wonderful co-author, Thing Number Two, wrote this first chapter and I'm proud of her. Anywho, please R&R. And don't flame us or anything please. It's not my first story, but it's Thing Number Two's so please be nice. I had a story up, but no one seemed to like it so...Anyway, just to warn you, we won't post as often as some people might like because we have school, theater, and practice for our friend's birthday. But we will post! Thanks for reading!


	2. Love Has Its Consequences

**Thing 1:** I finally finished chapter two!

**Thing 2: **It's about time!

**Thing 1:** *cowers in corner* E-enjoy the story!

Afterwards they just laid there, basking in the joy of what they'd just done. Ed, however, being the naïve little idiot he was at times, had his doubts. What if this had been one of those one night stand things? Or maybe Shikamaru had done those things in the heat of the moment? He looked over nervously and saw his new lover smiling widely. Ed relaxed as he saw how much love was in that smile. Then something else occurred to him. He sat up and looked down, shoulders slumped.

Shikamaru looked over and frowned slightly. What had put such a sad look on his lover's face? Surely it hadn't been anything he'd done…right? After all, he'd just made Ed scream with joy only a few moments ago. That meant something else was on his little lover's mind. He scooted over and wrapped one arm around Ed.

''What's wrong?'' He asked, concern evident in his voice.

Ed shook his head and sighed. It wouldn't do any good to lie. Taking a deep breath, he replied, ''Shikamaru, I love you more than I love anyone else, but what's going to happen if the military finds out about this? And what will Al think?''

''I don't think Al really cares, Ed. He didn't rip me away from you when he walked in on us.'' Shikamaru said with a smirk. Ed turned bright red and looked down again. Al had _walked in_ on them having sex? In a slightly more gentle tone, Shikamaru said, ''How about we go explain what happened? And why don't you just quit working with the military?''

''Okay, we'll go talk with Al, but I can't quit working with the military…not yet. Not until I get Al back to normal.'' Ed replied while standing up to put his clothes back on. However, something else entirely happened. Ed fell flat on his butt with a wince. Shikamaru was out of bed in an instant.

''You okay?'' He asked, worry and amusement in his brown eyes.

Ed bit his lip and nodded. Truthfully, he wasn't all right. His ass was quite sore from the major fucking he had just received from Shikamaru. ''Yeah, fine.'' He replied through clenched teeth and tried to stand up again. Once again, he fell on his butt again. Shikamaru sighed and helped Ed to his feet, and then helped his little lover get dressed. Ed blushed and muttered a thank you. Shikamaru smiled and let go of Ed. Ed wobbled for a second, biting his lip, before leaning against the wall and hobbling to the living area of their hotel room. Shikamaru followed him, fighting back laughter.

Al was sitting on the couch reading old alchemy reports. Ed sat down gingerly, wincing and Shikamaru sat next to him, wrapping an arm around his little lover.

''So, Al…'' Ed began, blushing ever so slightly. He cleared his throat and started again, ''what you saw-''

''I didn't know guys could scream like that.'' Al interrupted, and Ed had a slight feeling that Al would be smirking if he could.

''Um…yeah.'' Ed replied lamely, his entire face bright red. He shook his head and continued. ''Al, whatever you saw, however you may feel about it, you can't tell the military please.''

''Don't worry about it, Ed.'' Al replied gently. ''I'm just glad you're happy.'' Ed smiled and snuggled up against Shikamaru. Shikamaru smirked and started kissing Ed, gently at first but then it became a hell of a lot more passionate. Al mumbled something and scurried out of the room. The two lovers, however, were completely oblivious to Al leaving.

Shikamaru moaned softly as Ed started pushing him down on the couch, deepening the kiss while doing so. Ed broke away from the kiss and started straddling Shikamaru. Shikamaru pouted. ''Don't tease me, Ed.'' Ed smirked.

''Does my Shika baby need me?'' He teased while grinding against Shika (1). Shika moaned softly and nodded. Ed shook his head and smirked again. ''Good things come to those who wait.'' He murmured while pulling off Shika's shirt. He bent down and started kissing a trail from the base of Shika's neck and down his chest (2). Shika moaned and squirmed. Ed smirked against Shika's skin, but he was having trouble controlling his own urges. He stopped above the waistband of Shika's jeans and looked up at Shika innocently.

''Eddy (3)!'' Shika whined, looking down at Ed pleadingly. Ed smiled and ripped Shika's pants and underwear off along with his own clothes, flipped Shika over and started to thrust. Shika moaned and dug his nails into the couch. Ed moaned as well and started going faster. They continued like this for a few minutes until Shika could no longer stand the slow pace.

''F-faster, Eddy!'' He moaned. Ed nodded, panting, and went faster. Soon enough, he could no longer control himself and went as fast and hard as he could. After screaming several times, they both came and collapsed on the couch smiling.

Thing 1: That's chapter two! Here are a few little notes that will explain a couple things:

1: Shika baby/Shika is Ed's pet name for Shika

2: Sorry if this is horribly crappy. It's a bit difficult turning an RP into a story.

3: Eddy is Shika's pet name for Ed

Thing 2: Hope you enjoyed! R&R!


End file.
